1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position tracking apparatus for training an animal, and more particularly to a position tracking apparatus for training an animal, which receives transmission data for training the animal to act in a desirable manner by applying a vibration or an electrical stimulation to the animal through a GPS device attached to the animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, with the improvement of the quality of life, the number of homes considering animals such as a dog, a cat and the like as a family member is continuously increased and thus pet related businesses are steadily increased.
Accordingly, various animal products having good quality such as a dye and a leash or a collar connected to an animal's body as well as food for animals are released. Further, a GPS device for grasping a position of the animal released in a wide spread area of a prairie or a park is launched.
The GPS device includes a GPS receiver attached to the animal to grasp the position of the animal, and a GPS handheld carried by a user. The GPS handheld receives position information on the animal collected through a GPS satellite from the GPS receiver and displays the position of the animal, so that the user can easily grasp the position of the animal.
While a master can grasp the position of the animal through the GPS receiver attached to the animal when the master takes the animal for a walk, the master experiences inconvenience when the animal injures other people by acting in an undesirable manner such as barking since there is no method of controlling the animal.
Accordingly, it is required to provide an apparatus which can grasp the position of the animal released in a wide spread area of a prairie or a park and train the animal to recognize its undesirable behavior and to act in a desirable manner by applying an electrical stimulation or a vibration to the animal when the animal acts in an undesirable manner such as barking.